Project Deprivation
by BloodBlade
Summary: A scheming tensai whose just a little desperate who just happened to read up something in a trashy magazine. Which would almost surely mean a very lucky Tezuka right?Probably.


Disclaimer – I don't own it. ((sulks))

I have to warn you, product of reading trashy magazines and no caffeine and horribly inconvenient working hours are taking its toll on my brain. Hope you don't feel like running a skewer through my brain after this or something. . First chapters kind of short due to the fact that I'm writing this at four in the morning (stupid job, why the hell am I working in the first place? I'm fourteen! And it's like my holidays)

Blah,blah blah Pg-13 for now due to inappropriate suggestions. Rating will most probably be raised.

* * *

It wasn't that Fuji Syuusuke was being overly anxious over the fact that he and his boyfriend had yet to consummate their relationship. Two weeks was after all a very long period of time. He was sure that it wasn't the fact that he wasn't physically attractive enough to sleep with, I mean who could resist an effeminate pretty boy? Surely no one would disagree that he wasn't simply the most irresistible creature one would ever set eyes upon, and the fact that he was well-known for being a sadistic prodigy who _preferred_ having people agree with him had nothing to do with the fact that everyone unanimously agreed with that statement.

Fuji was certain that he wasn't _desperate_ or anything. Possibly overly concerned for Tezuka's own well being, surely being under the same roof as an overly pretty Fuji and not actually _touching_ him would drive any normal person up the wall. But then again Tezuka Kunimitsu wasn't exactly what one would describe normal.

'Stupid' though was what Fuji had in mind at that moment, I mean couldn't he see that a certain prodigy was just waiting to be claimed? No… that sounded a tad bit _desperate_ and surely that wasn't what Fuji was.

Definitely not desperate as he flipped through a women's magazine aimlessly, what the hell was he even doing with such a trashy read. Definitely not because he wanted to read that article mentioned on the front cover. Oh no, definitely not any article titled 'guide to sex in six days'. Any article with such a pathetic headline was not anything Fuji could relate too. Such a lurid read was obviously written for desperate _unattractive _women.

No, definitely not written for an outlandishly pretty prodigy with homosexual tendencies who just happened to be having problems with getting his boyfriend into the same bed with him for some _fun._

"A little deprivation can go a long way to create that spark again…" Fuji's eyes ran through the article seemingly uninterested. "Follow our six day plan and by the end of it all, your lover will be _desperate_ enough to beg you for some bed time fun"

There it was that word again, it seemed like everything was mocking him, for being just a little bit desperate. But then again, he had waited long enough hadn't he? He had waited throughout their entire schooling life together. He had waited until they were both old enough to be considered adults and _legal_. He had waited until they were both in a supposedly stable relationship. Fuji waited until he had moved into Tezuka's apartment, and even for two weeks after that.

Insecure maybe, but then was only natural wasn't it? How would Fuji confirm that he was indeed in a stable relationship with the man if Tezuka hadn't even so much as _touched _him? Or maybe Fuji was just lying to himself, insecurity wasn't it was it? More like Fuji was just being a horny little pouty pretty boy who was just bitter about the fact that after a long "mature" relationship based on emotions, it still hadn't turned into one laced with physical affirmations.

But since Fuji was already this far, he might as well admit to it. Physical affirmation my ass, he was just hot for sex. Hot for sex with a certain idiot boyfriend who hadn't even made a move.

Well if Tezuka was to preoccupied with being in an emotional relationship it would be up to a certain blue-eyed tensai to show him what a physically relationship might resemble. Fuji picked up the women's magazine that he had earlier on considered dumping. Both of his formally mentioned blue eyes actually _open_ as he clutched the page where the trashy article resided.

**Monday **- Go shopping for groceries together, Liquor-filled chocolates, fresh cream, fine champagne , candles, scented oils…anything to put both of you in the mood. Lace on kinky suggestions and watch your partner blush as you fill up your trolley.

Maybe that would be kind of fun…

* * *

((winces)) It wasn't that bad now was it? Go on and tell me if you think its just trashy crap and I should give up or if it wasn't THAT bad…

Was it just utterly horribly?

Oh crap I forgot to mention that they're not fourteen anymore…I haven't decided exactly what age but I suppose early twenties?


End file.
